


Puzzle Piece Parents

by nobody_is_typing



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Trauma, just lots of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_is_typing/pseuds/nobody_is_typing
Summary: Carlos takes you to the subway and quickly grows close to you and your daughter, Minerva, who's an infant no bigger than the length of his forearm. He adores her and you, although he won't say it out loud, he's letting you mourn the husband you don't have. He doesn't know you pulled Minny out of a car wreck when this all started.I've messed with the timeline, who survives, and this is definitely out of sequence. There will be smut in later chapters but so far it's just fluff and slight angst
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader, Carlos Oliveira/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. So long R.C.

“Carlos, what are you doing?!” Jill asked desperately, watching as he turned the helicopter further into the city. 

“I’m getting my family.” It was a statement, a solid and unwavering fact. The conviction of which had Jill looking out the windows to the rooftops as though she’d see you with Minny clutched to your chest as you flagged down the aircraft. But there were only empty balconies and swarms of creatures meandering the streets below, she wondered aloud where you were. “They’re at the store we found them in, I cleared it before we went underground and told them to wait for me on the roof.”

“Carlos we only have little time left!” She objects, clutching the passenger seat as the helicopter rocks in the wind.

“Than I’d better hurry up.”

There was silence then, Jill understanding the gravity of his decision. She could recover from what happened, she’d seek counseling and take medications for the terrors that will no doubt haunt her. But she can’t even begin to put into words the depth of his feelings if he were to lose his puzzle piece family, there would be no recovering from that, no lesson learned, no pill able to suppress the unfathomable and unending pain that would follow that loss. So she sat back, buckled in and said: “Move your ass, Oliveira.” 

It took less than a minute for them to reach you, Minny blinking rapidly in an attempt to get a good look at the aircraft despite the intense wind. She began to fuss as her eyes dried out and she gave up, burying her face in your collar and wiggling to turn away from it. You pressed down your emotions as Jill leaned out of the door, beckoning you closer. Carlos was close enough to the roof that getting into the helicopter was like taking a big step, but you didn’t relax, you weren’t free of the city, your daughter wasn’t safe just yet. 

“Is she okay?” Carlos asked once you were all above the city again, keeping his eyes on the horizon despite how badly you knew he wanted to be by your side. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine, Daddy.” You assure him, smiling as Minerva perked up, that was her favorite word and the only one she currently could say. Nicholai was the biggest prick you’ve ever met in your life but you have to admit that him teaching her to say that had brought about some wonderful things. 

“Dadee!” She shouts, clapping her hands. You don’t think she’s noticed Carlos yet because the way he’s turned around but her reaction alone has him calmer, you notice his shoulders relax you’re sure he let out a breath that you can’t hear over the whirr of the blades.

For everything that’s happened and everything you’ve been through, Minerva seemed unaffected by it all. Admittedly, you tried to keep her safe from those things but she’s such a happy baby, a slobbery grin for everything she’s met. Even Nicholai.

A light flashes by and Jill presses her palm against the window, “there it is.” Her voice is somber as she watches the tail of it pass, her eyes following it until it’s out of sight. You nod sympathetically, tightening your belt and adjusting your hold on Minerva so she’s more securely held in your arms. 

“Hold on,” Carlos says over his shoulder, Minny finally noticing her Daddy and flapping her arms excitedly as he musters enough energy to smile back. “I love you.” You’re not sure which one he’s talking to and you don’t much care because it warms your heart regardless. 

“Goodbye R.C.” Jill murmurs. 

You brace for impact.


	2. Kids are mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm actually adopted and this happened to me when I was around 8. My Dad is from India and I'm from the midwestern US, we definitely don't look alike lol

Minerva was in trouble, she’d seen her Daddy’s Jeep pull up into the school parking lot and knew she’d be called down to the principal’s office to have a talk she was not excited about. It’s not like she tried to get into trouble or tried to purposely not listen. She knew she shouldn’t be reading during lessons but her mind wouldn’t focus on anything else, at least she was reading and not drawing on the desks or the plastic of her chair.

She sees her Daddy get out of his car, he’s in his work clothes, knee pads still on and thick boots laced up tight. Minny feels bad, she knows how important his work is and he left in the middle of the day to have a talk with her teacher. Better him than Momma though, he was always far too lenient with her when she did something she shouldn’t have. One time she got in big trouble for shoving another kid off the playground and Mommy told her she couldn’t have desserts for two days. Two whole days! But Daddy snuck pieces of candy into her lunch box and made her promise not to tell. 

“Oh my god, it’s a terrorist!” The girl behind her laughs, pretending to be scared as she watches him walk across the parking lot. 

“That’s my Daddy.” Minerva says, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She didn’t know what a ‘terrorist’ was really, but she knew it wasn’t a nice thing to call someone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” The girl apologizes and continues to watch until Carlos disappears into the building. “You don’t look anything like him. You sure he’s your Dad?” Nodding, Minerva waits to hear her name called over the speaker, keeping her head down like it’ll make them forget she’s in trouble. “I think you’re lying.” 

This confuses her, why would she lie about her Daddy? She knows she doesn’t look like either of her parents but they tell her they chose to be her Mommy and Daddy, that the other parents are stuck with their kids. “Why are you being mean?”

The girl shrugs, she a grade above Minny and definitely not known for being kind. “I think it’s stupid to pretend you have a Dad that’s not yours.” 

“MINERVA OLIVEIRA TO THE FRONT OFFICE PLEASE.” The static from the speaker crackles in between the words and she sighs heavily, organizing her papers so she doesn’t misplace them when she tucks them into her bag. 

“Don’t let him blow you up.” The girl laughs, mocking an explosion with her hands. 

The meeting passes and Minerva feels better, it wasn’t as bad as she expected. Her teacher suggested she might have something called ADHD and her Daddy reassured her that it didn’t mean she was sick. He’d decided to take the rest of the day off, slinging her Spongebob backpack over his broad shoulder and taking her small hand in his. 

He takes her to Dairy Queen and they eat in front of the big play place, Minny eager to climb the plastic stairs. But something that girl said earlier makes her stop eating and place her hands on her lap. “What’s a ‘terrorist’?” She feels like she’s said a bad word with how he reacts. Gagging on a bite of his food and coughing around a mouthful of soda. 

“A terrorist is someone who doesn’t like people so much that they hurt others really bad.” It was an answer that confused her to her core. Her Daddy liked everyone, he held open doors, smiled at other kids, kissed Mommy so much that it was kinda gross. 

“But you’re not a terrorist.” 

“What? Minerva, who told you that?”

“The girl at school, she pretended to be scared of you and said you’re not really my Daddy.” His shoulders slump and she once again feels like she said something she shouldn’t have. But he sighs heavily and offers his large hand, which she takes. 

“Sometimes people say mean things because it makes them feel better about themselves. Remember how we told you that we got to choose you? Maybe she’s mad her parents are stuck with her.” This makes her smile, of course he’s her Daddy. He wanted to be her Daddy so badly that he spent forever making all her weird papers say his last name. Her teachers finally stopped asking for her “real name.”

“If she ever says it again, you hit her real good. But only if she says it again!” Minny nods fiercely, like she’s been given some kind of power and she knows she must use it wisely. 

“Wanna finish eating then go down the slide?” 

“Together?”

“Of course!” Minny resumes eating her food, Carlos laughing as he tells her to slow down, that the slide will still be there in ten minutes. She knows this, she just wants to race him to the top.


	3. I could use a little time with Daddy myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute stuff cause let's be real. Carlos would be a wonderful Dad.

“Miiiiiiinerva, sweet little Minerva.” Carlos sings to a song that doesn’t exist, his elbows tucked against his sides as his hips rock back and forth, knees bent, stance wide. There’s a huge grin on his face as he watches his daughter dance to his singing, her diaper covered butt wiggling as she bounces the best she can on her tiny legs. She’s smiling just as brightly as her father, drool covered gums holding onto her pacifier as she stares up at him. Her giggles drown out the low sound of whatever children’s show is playing and it’s an incredible sight.

You press yourself against the entry way, trying so very hard not to disturb the scene in front of you as Carlos begins singing. “Miiiiiiinerva, tiny baby Minerva. Gettin into all kinds a trooooooble cause that’s what babies do. Miiiiiiiiiiinerva, cutie pie Minerva. Better know that your daddy loves you, cause you’re his favorite baby. Miiiiiiiiiinerva, precious bean Minerva. I love you evenwhenyouwakeuplateatnightandcockblockmeeeeeeeeee!” Carlos takes his voice as high as it’ll go before collapsing into the living room floor, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he tries, very dramatically, to be dead. 

You can’t help yourself, you double over as giggles overtake your body, grinning the two of them and attempting to regain control of yourself as your daughter jumps over her Daddy. “‘Ummy!” She shouts, “'ummy kiss!” Grabbing your hand, she leads you over to Carlos, who is watching you stealthily. A small smile tugging at his lips. Minerva gently smacks her father’s face as she uses her other hand to point to you. “Kiss!" 

She watches you closely as you kneel beside Carlos, brush his hair to the side and… Blow a giant raspberry against his cheek. He yelps, wrapping his arms around you and returning the favor in the crook of your neck. You squeal, kicking your legs in an attempt to get away from him and his nasty wet kisses. "Minny, help mommy!” You cry, making grabby hands at her. She simply laughs and runs away, hiding in her little tent house and watching Carlos tickle you through the mesh window. 

After a few minutes of laughter and revenge kisses, Minny is seated in her tent, surrounded by large amounts of toys, enthusiastically slapping her tiny hands onto brightly colored buttons. “I heard what you said about being cock blocked.” You whisper to Carlos, patting the thick arms that are wrapped snuggle around your waist. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhm, and I think I could use a little time with Daddy myself." 

"Oh… Yeah?" 

"Mmmmmhm.” You adjust your head so your next words are whispered against the scruffy skin along his jaw. “I want you to fuck me so hard we put another dent in the wall.” You can see Carlos swallow thickly as he processes your words.

“On you or in you?”

“Is that even a question?” Suddenly, he shoots up and begins to gather Minerva’s toys, announcing that it’s time for bed. You chuckle.


End file.
